


Red strings (Johnlock)

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, John is a Mess, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Doctor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Si tuviera que decirte una cosa sobre el amor, supongo que estaría perdido.Pero si tuviera que hablarte sobre él, y sobre la forma en la que mis ojos le siguen cuando lo tienen cerca... Sólo te pediría que tuvieras cuidado. Uno sólo aprende a distinguir el infierno cuando lo encuentra.





	1. Chapter 1

La semana pasada decidí que era una estupidez el entorno de mi historia. 

Entorno, significando el apestoso departamento que me rentaba el señor que vendía comida japonesa en el puesto que se encontraba justo debajo del que había sido mi cuarto desde que comencé la residencia en el Hospital General. No tenía nada contra el restaurante, (lo amaba y todo lo que tuviera en su menú cualquier noche después de regresar del trabajo). Era más una cuestión de principios, y había llegado a esa parte del escrito de mi vida dónde el héroe tiene que elegir si es momento de avanzar a la siguiente aventura. 

Así que me mudé a la siguiente cuadra. 

En un complejo de departamentos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación (porque contaban con una especie de ventanas ostentosas que sólo encuentras en los espacios tipo estudio, llenos de luz y de un inconveniente castillo de ladrillos justo en medio de lo que debería ser la sala), encontré una especie de precio barato. Y digo, barato... 

"Está destinado a ser renta compartida. Y es perfecto para los tipos que trabajan en el mismo lugar que tú, porque incluso pueden caminar para llegar y tienen algunos amigos a los que le podría interesar compartir los gastos un poco."

"Claro."

La señora que me hablaba de las ventajas de vivir en Baker Street se detuvo cuando sintió que me estaba incomodando. "Tal vez no eres de los que socializan. Puedo buscarte al compañero por mi cuenta."

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla. "¿No será mucho pedir?"

Esta mañana, James y yo cargamos las cosas a la camioneta de Mike (quién se encontraba en guardia), y las llevamos a mi nuevo hogar. Tras despedirnos de mi casero anterior, y aceptar cómo regalo de despedida un par de paquetes de comida para llevar. Apenas tuvimos tiempo para dejar las cajas apiladas en una esquina antes de salir corriendo al trabajo. 

Estacionamos el Dodge en el lugar habitual de Sally. 

"Quítalo de ahí." Me pidió, metiéndose los dedos en medio de su cabello rubio castaño. 

"Diré que no tuviste que ver nada con el asunto."

Partimos a nuestras tareas sin decirnos una palabra más. 

Al menos hasta el almuerzo.

"¿Vas a venir o no?" Pregunta Mike, revisando la hora en el reloj y de pronto mirándose las manos. Se mantienen rectas, como la prueba final de que será un buen doctor algún día; y con el impacto suficiente para hacerle sonreír cómo si de pronto uno pudiera saber ese tipo de cosas. Al menos, yo no lo sé.

"¡John!"

Me encuentro, junto a los historiales de mis pacientes, recargado en la barra de la recepción. Pero eso se termina cuando James nos encuentra con el semblante asustado y lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que le ha quitado el apéndice al paciente incorrecto. Aunque no se trata de eso, porque él, Mike y yo tenemos una especie de sistema que consiste en preguntar para confirmar que nuestra memoria a corto plazo no nos ha hecho una mala pasada. Pregunto, aún así: "¿Problemas con la apendectomía?"

James tiene la cara pintada de un tono rojizo, cortesía de su nerviosismo. "No. Eso quisiera."

"¿Eso quisieras?" Mike olvida que estaba a punto de estrangularme. Vaya pedazos de doctores. "¿Estás tratando de decirme que ya llegó?"

"¿Quién llegó?"

"No, eso es mañana."

No entiendo de lo que hablan. "No entiendo de lo que hablan."

"El nuevo director. Una especie de eminencia médica, aunque nunca ha publicado nada. Y tampoco tiene premios, ya que estamos en esas."

"Sólo un tonto cree que alguien que tiene premios es el mejor. Melodrama no ganó al disco del año."

"Honestamente, ¿a quién le importa un carajo?"

"¡Mike!"

"¡No entiendo qué pasa!"

"¡Sally te está buscando!"

Mary, una de las enfermeras, intenta callarnos pero James está a punto de deshacerse justo enfrente de la sala de espera.

Entonces lo veo. 

De reojo.

Y me quedo impávido. Viene hacia a nosotros, y no sé por qué siento que si no, yo sería quién hubiera comenzado a caminar en su dirección. Es como un imán potente, de piel de mármol y cabello azabache. Sus ojos me recuerdan a un caleidoscopio, pero en sombras de gris y detalles amarillos que llegan a ser verdes y, ¿por qué estoy pensando en esto?

James suelta un sonido chirriante cuando lo observa tomar una de las fichas médicas antes de irse.

"Es él."


	2. Chapter 2

"Se llama Sherlock Holmes." James suelta su nombre en medio del estacionamiento, mientras ambos miramos cómo es que Mike pierde el resto de su dignidad al intentar disculparse con Sally. Me suena cómo una especie de nombre de telenovela, de esos que nunca le pondrías a alguien sólo porque se te ocurrió. Pero no importa, pienso. Porque no es cómo si ese hombre necesitara de mi aprobación para ser llamado por la gente. 

Tampoco es que el nombre importe, con esa cara preciosa que se carga.

"¿Sherlock?"

"Si, eso dije."

Molly (justo otra de nuestras colegas, más inteligente que los tres juntos en nuestros mejores días), se reúne con nosotros con un vaso desechable con café entre sus manos. Sólo nos pregunta si ya hemos visto al nuevo director. Y cuando le decimos que si, ella parece querer decir que es guapo, pero tal vez es que Sally está gritando demasiado fuerte hasta que Mike entra en su camioneta, y todo eso termina siendo sólo una suposición más de mi parte. Ella toma un poco de su café antes de asentir a modo de despedida. Se va un poco después. 

"Parece que tienes competencia."

A James le gusta bromear sobre mi vida amorosa. Es lo único que Mike y él tienen en común. 

"Si" Reconozco, sin nada de pesar. A este punto, Sally ya se ha callado y Mike camina hacia nosotros haciendo una mueca de espantado. "Es guapo. Pero ya sabemos qué es lo que pasa con los chicos que me gustan."

"Son idiotas."

"¡Son idiotas!"

Y es una pena. Porque yo parezco ser de ese tipo de personas que se enamoran de alguien cuando le ven paseando a su perro o hablando de sus pacientes cómo si fuera la nueva canción de Taylor Swift. Tal vez es por eso que atraigo idiotas, y me fijo en cosas que no hacen a alguien una buena persona necesariamente. Entramos de nuevo al hospital. Mike no se ve tan feliz. 

"¿Por qué les dejo hacerme este tipo de cosas?"

Le recuerdo que me debía una. Aunque no recuerdo por qué me la debía exactamente. 

"Bueno. Estamos igual."

En ese momento, nos separamos. James directo hacia su apendectomía, y Mike y yo a comer algo que termina ser un sándwich junto con un jugo para cada uno. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que Mary y Janine. Cómo si Sherlock fuera imán suficiente para todos, lo primero que escucho es: "¿Ya vieron a nuestro nuevo director?"

Mike se muestra realmente interesado en mi reacción, que es nula, porque James me ha preparado sin querer. "Si, lo hemos visto. James casi muere en el intento."

Mary se ríe con ironía. 

Yo me pregunto a qué va con eso. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que..." Mary observa a Janine, y cuando ella asiente, la otra se siente libre de contar el resto de su explicación. "Se ve un poco enfermo."

"Mary, suenas como mi madre ahora. La señora Stamford estaría orgullosa de ti."

La rubia me mira, pero no puedo hacer más que darle un mordizco al sándwich, algo expectante. 

"Hablo en serio. ¿Recuerdas a Tim? Él era uno de los enfermeros de mi piso, había vivido la mayoría de su vida en Alberta (que es como, de las cosas más frías en Canadá), y no se notaba la mitad de lo pálido de ese chico. Y se supone que él es de California. Además, camina cómo si estuviera cansado."

Janine parece estar de acuerdo con ella. Por un instante, yo también lo estoy.

Entonces Mike abre la boca. "Así caminamos todos. Es la caminata zombie del doctor que se pasó la noche en guardia (o en cambiar de dirección de hospital)."

Ellas se ríen y cambiamos de tema. 

Al final de cuentas, mi turno no es tan desagradable porque Mike termina ayudándome a rellenar las fichas de los pacientes, e incluso logramos colarnos a ver una operación de cuatro horas que termina sintiéndose como una experiencia realmente valiosa. La verdad es que todas lo son, y después Mike se marcha a casa porque él ya ha terminado con lo suyo y, por el momento, sólo quiere dormir. 

"¡Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, Mike Stamford!" Le grito cuando él ya está dentro del ascensor, y él me responde levantando el dedo medio antes de bostezar por el cansancio. 

No lo culpo. Ya es de noche (bueno, lo suficiente para que la gente en la sala de espera comience a dormirse en los sillones, recargados en los hombros de los demás), y yo sólo soy el aspirante a médico que quiere causar una buena impresión quedándose a cuidar a los pacientes de la doctora Adler. Los pasillos están vacíos, y las luces blancas que los alumbran hacen que yo de pronto piense en el primer capítulo de aquella serie con el apocalípsis zombie. Pero entonces aparece, saliendo de la pequeña bodega de suministros y limpiándose la comisura de la boca con su dedo pulgar.

"¿Sherlock?" Me oigo decir. Él voltea por inercia. "Quiero decir, ¿señor? Señor Holmes."

Me sonríe mientras se acerca. Es tan extraño porque incluso podría decir que es más joven que yo. Además, es mi jefe. ¿Qué tengo que decirle que no sepa de una vez? Me arrepiendo de hablarle al mismo tiempo que se planta frente a mí. "John Watson, ¿no?"

Hago un gesto, pero no es necesario porque luce cómo si ya supiera la respuesta.

"Estoy aprendiéndome los nombres de todos. Es algo que hago siempre."

Le sonrío. Estoy a punto de ponerme a reír de los nervios. 

"¿No hablamos?" Me pregunta en tono alegre. No puedo evitar pensar que se está burlando de mi.

"No, señor. Es-, quería darle la bienvenida. Eso."

"Gracias" Se muestra un poco impresionado. Debo ser la única persona con modales en este hospital. "Y deja de llamarme señor, no soy tu abuelo."

Yo llamo a mi abuelo, abuelo.

Y, parece que lo dije en voz alta.

"Lo que quiero decir es que, un poco de respeto no hace mal a nadie. Y es obvio que no eres mi abuelo porque, bueno, mírate. Eres muy guapo. Más que Jason, de radiología, me atrevería a decir."

"Crees que soy guapo." 

Es claro que le causa risa. Está mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

"Es sólo un pensamiento fugaz."


	3. Chapter 3

Ese pensamiento fugaz no me deja tranquilo incluso cuando acabo mi turno. En los vestidores coincido con algunos de los médicos que apenas comienzan el suyo. Y ahí es dónde voy corriendo hacia Mike para contarle lo tonto que soy. 

"Soy un tonto, Mike."

"Dime algo que no sepa."

Su respuesta me dice mucho. Una de las cosas que alcanzo a leer entre líneas es: No ahora, John Watson.

Me alejo de ahí y camino hacia mi casillero una vez más. Me termino de cambiar mientras James y Mike se ponen las batas y esos trajes azules de hospital y corren para alcanzar a la Doctora Adler. Y después, silencio. Sin alguien más alrededor, termino por guardar mi estetoscopio en su lugar, junto a mis libros de medicina para estudiar en mis ratos libres. La pequeña puerta metálica es un estruendo en la calma de la mañana.

Y ahí está, de nuevo. Sherlock abre la puerta de la salida y se recarga en ella mientras sonríe. "¿Llevas prisa?"

"S-si. No. Un poco."

Él ha usado mi confusión para acercarse. Tiene una mano en mi hombro y me mira hacia abajo, cómo si apenas notara la diferencia de estatura. Siento que el peso de mi mochila hace que me encoja, si no es que su mirada cumple la tarea. 

Lo único que se me ocurre es decir: "Perdón."

Su sonrisa desaparece. Por primera vez, lo veo hacer un gesto de incertidumbre. "¿Perdón?"

"Lo siento. Por llamarlo hermoso. ¿Lo llamé hermoso? Las horas de la guardia están un poco borrosas. Pero si lo hice, me retracto."

"Te retractas..."

"No es que no lo sea. Es sólo que, uno no puede decirle ese tipo de cosas a la gente con la que trabaja. ¿No es así?"

Su expresión hace el efecto de suavizarse. Aunque los rasgos que tiene en sí, ya son intimidantes lo suficiente. "No te voy a denunciar, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

Muy en el fondo, sé que no me refiero a eso. No soy de las personas que te dicen lo que piensan de tu apariencia, porque eso es una de las pocas cosas que uno no puede (ni debería) cambiarse de un día para otro. Yo sólo acepto las cosas. Soy precavido. No hablo sobre cosas que no me interesen. Pero él lo hace. Mucho. Y me desestabiliza en el proceso. 

"De acuerdo."

Sherlock asiente. "Y bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer el día de hoy?"

El problema de hablar con chicos lindos que son realmente agradables, es que son lindos y realmente agradables. Mi cerebro no sabe cómo resolver el problema. "Eh, yo voy a salir con Harry."

"¿Quién es él?"

"Ella" Me encojo de hombros. "Es mi hermana. Vamos a comprar cortinas. Mi nuevo departamento tiene unas ventanas muy grandes y me siento expuesto."

Ni siquiera intento verme interesante, sé que no lo soy.

"¿Ahora?"

"Si, ahora."

"Es una lástima."

No soy el loco de las expresiones faciales, pero puedo adivinar que está enojado por la forma en la que toca mi brazo por un momento antes de soltarlo y dejarme el paso libre. 


End file.
